


Lutadora

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela sempre lutou quando precisaram dela.





	Lutadora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433316) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela sempre lutou quando precisaram dela, isso nunca iria mudar, mesmo quando o mundo foi jogado no caos novamente. Contudo, ela não mais era inocente e crédula como um dia tinha sido. Não havia um vilão a ser morto, salvando toda a humanidade, só pessoas, algumas cruéis, sádicas, horrorizantes, algumas erradas, egoístas, perdidas, mas todas elas pessoas, e ninguém era responsável sozinho, muitos tinham tido sua parte na destruição desnecessária de vidas, ela não podia ser juíza, júri e executora. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era lutar, salvar uma pessoa, e então outra, e continuar a seguir em frente.


End file.
